Is this the end?
by TheatreKidAtHeart
Summary: A well known student at Waterloo road has hit the self district button and is close to ending her life will somebody be able to stop her in time. Who is she? And who will save her. Trigger warnings: suicide and self harm mentioned from first chapter until the end. Enjoy X
1. Chapter 1

She slowly walked through the doors of the A and E department. She felt dizzy and the blood was still oozing through her jumper. She approached the desk, where a beaming Noel smiled at her.

'Um can I see a doctor please?' She asked timidly. 'Well, I'll book you in to see the triage nurse first. Can you give me your full name and date of birth please?' Noel said diplomatically. She hesitated before saying 'Ruth Owens, 20/04/1994' the girl lied. Noel raised an eyebrow but put his thoughts to one side. 'Can I ask the nature of your problem Ruth?' He asked. 'Well, it was an accident with a knife. It's hard cutting bread with the wrong type if knife you know.' She said quickly so nobody oils suspect it was a lie. 'Okay, then Ruth, please take a seat and somebody will be with you shortly.' Noel explained.

The girl walked slowly towards the nearest chair. It wasn't long before her phone buzzed and a string of threatening messages followed. She sighed. She'd made the conscious decision not to talk whilst she was in the hospital. 'Ruth Owens' a voice called in the distance. As it wasn't her real name, the girl didn't response. With fresh tears trickling down her chin, she stared into space. She was trying to pretend it wasn't real.

Robyn approached the desk, 'Noel, patient named Ruth Owens. Couldn't point her out could you?' She asked politely. He guess tired towards a young girl, sobbing in the waiting room. Robyn walked towards her, mouthing a thank you to Noel. Robyn sat next to her and asked if she was Ruth. Keeping up with her story, the girl nodded. Robyn asked 'Ruth' to follow her to the triage room and the girl did as she was told.

Robyn explained that he would be asking her some questions and take some observations. The girl nodded to let Robyn know she understood.

'Your name is Ruth, your 18 and you've had an accident with a knife. Is that right?' Robyn asked with a smile. The girls eyes darted to the floor, indicating that maybe it wasn't an accident. 'Look, don't worry. Nobody else is here, just us. Now I'm going to need to see it. Is that okay?' Robyn asked her. She nodded in agreement but started to cry as she took off her hoody.

The girls arms were covered in old scars, burns and fresh cuts. On her left arm was presumably the one she'd came to hospital about. It was the largest of all of her wounds, also the deepest. It was so deep that Robyn could see Ruth's bone.

Taking a deep breath Robyn decided to ask what really happened but deciding against it, she asked a similar more direct question. 'Ruth, I need you to be honest with me okay sweet. Was this an attempt on your life?' She probed. The girl quickly shook her head. 'Okay, we'll I'm going to do your observations now and once I'm done, I'll put you in a cubicle until a doctor is free. We're not that busy so it should be fairly quick. Robyn explained.

Robyn took Ruth's temperature, blood sugar, pulse and oxygen levels. Her blood sugar was a little low at 2.5 and her oxygen levels were at 89%. Robyn placed the blood pressure cuff around Ruth's arm. The girl started panicking. 'Its okay. What's going to happen is it will go tight on your arm and after a few seconds it will release is that okay?' The girl nodded cautiously.

'Your blood pressure is a bit low. Did you have breakfast this morning?' Robyn asked. Ruth shook her head; she didn't do breakfast. Not since Grantley died because it was something she did with him. 'I have some chocolate, do you want to share it with me?' Robyn offered. Ruth nodded slightly. Robyn grabbed the chocolate bar out of the desk draw and have half to the girl. They ate their chocolate in silence.

After a few minutes, Robyn walked Ruth to a cubicle and sat her up on the bed. 'Sam is free in about five minutes so it shouldn't be too long sweet. I'll be back to check on you later, alright?' Ruth nodded. Nervously, the girls eyes darted around the room. Her phone was still buzzing as the array of messages flooded through. Tears emerged in her eyes as a thin blonde doctor pulled back the curtain.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello, my name is doctor Nicholls, what's your name?' Sam said confidently. 'Ermm, I'm Ruth.' The girl replied. 'Well according to the medical database you don't exist? Would you like to start from the beginning?' Sam said sternly. 'Please, today is a very important day for me, just patch me up so I can leave?' She replied. 'Im sorry but I cannot do that at this moment in time. It is impossible to treat a patient without their medical history.' Sam explained with her patients wearing thin. 'Well fine. I should have know it was a mistake coming here always.' The young girl said annoyed.

As the girl adjusted her top, she quickly got off the bed, reached for the curtain and passed out. Sam shouted for help and Robyn came running to help the girl up. After great effort, Sam and Robyn managed to lift her onto the bed and take her obs before she finally came round.

Against her better judgement Sam, decided to ignore the identity of the patient and treat her as priority. There was something thought provoking about her. Sam also decided to befriend her patient in order to gain relevant information and the best outcome for the girl.

'Oh, Ruth. Would you like to tell me why you're at Holby city hospital this morning then?'Sam asked her sweetly. 'I... well... I had an accident with a knife.' The girl replied but somehow Sam didn't believe her. 'Can I have a look, I won't hurt you I promise. I need to see how serious it is.' The young doctor enquired. 'Ruth' nodded after a few minutes, knowing that once her arms were examined she would be judged again. She already knew that this doctor thought she was a fat, pathetic, mess.

'Ruth' slowly lifted up her jumper revealing her arm oozing with fresh red blood. She closed her eyes as Sam cleaned the wound. ''Ruth, its really important that you be honest with me right now. I won't judge you I promise. Is this self inflicted?''Sam asked her with a stab of guilt in her tummy. Ruth never replied, her eyes fixated on the floor. This was all the answer Sam needed. 'Okay give me five minutes and I'll come back to stitch it up. You might have to speak with the crisis team is that okay?' Sam smiled. Still looking at the floor, Ruth never replied.

Sam left the room and Ruth let out a sigh of relief. It was less gruelling than she first though. Although speaking to the crisis team didn't seem like a fun prospect. Ruth pinned her long hair out of her face, then reached for a mirror in her handbag. 


End file.
